In a squeeze container that discharges a content liquid by pressing from outside a container body having flexibility, it is known to provide a restriction tube, or a press engagement member, inside the container body for restricting the pressing amount thereof, and there are methods that vary the discharge amount of content liquid by varying the section at which to press the container body against the restriction tube in the vertical direction thereof (JP-U-62-101769), and that vary the discharge amount of content liquid by varying the section at which to press the container body in the circumferential direction thereof (JP-A-2006-182429).
Further, for cases where a prescribed amount of content liquid is to be discharged, it is proposed to provide marks on the outer wall of the container body for indicating the sections to be pressed (JP-A-2006-182429).